1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to rotatable bow string releases and is particularly directed to a bow string release having a stiff trigger element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject application is related to my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/535,892 entitled Bow String Release and filed on Jun. 11, 1990 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,116.
Many archers involved in both hunting and/or target shooting prefer to use a bow string release in order to more accurately position and hold the string during cocking of the bow and for more precision release of the string. Since archers have various forms of techniques for holding the bow string and bow, it is desirable that the release be rotatable in order to accommodate a large variety of users. A good release provides uniform release of the bow string and increases accuracy. The release is either hand held or strapped to the wrist and has a trigger which permits the archer to release the string.
Typically, such devices employ a pivotal finger that engages the bow string, the finger being pivoted to a release position for releasing the string. Releases of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,974, 3,954,095 and 4,066,060. Many of the releases of this type include a head for housing the sear elements and a separate body for the trigger mechanism. A trigger element is disposed between and communicates with both the head and the body for translating the motion of the trigger to the sear. In most devices of the prior art, the trigger is either a fixed rod or pin which is rigid and translates one-to-one motion of the trigger to the sear in both the forward and reverse direction. Other devices utilize a flexible trigger element such as a ball and chain or a cord which is only operable in one direction. A disadvantage to the flexible type of trigger element is that the trigger element is inoperative to re-engage the sear once the trigger has been released, requiring a second mechanism for re-engaging the sear after release. While the rigid trigger elements overcome this problem, they do not have the feel of the flexible trigger element which is desired by many archers.